You're the One that's Making Me Strong
by the ancient mystic
Summary: FORMERLY LEAP OF FAITH. When rebel, Samantha 'Sammy' Jones is sent to America to live with her Uncle Tommy, all hell breaks loose for both herself and Trent Mercer. What is the connection between them? Will Sammy be able to trust people again? And how will Trent feel when he finds out the secrets about his childhood? Warning: Abuse AU
1. Chapter 1

It was just another normal day in Reefside, well about as normal a day could be for the three newest power rangers. Conner Mcknight, Ethan James and Kira Ford, three ordinary teens turned power rangers. Recruited by their High school Science teacher, Dr Tommy Oliver.

The three teens were about walk in to Dr O's house, when the voice of a girl caught them off guard and a teenage girl stormed out, yelling "I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING ME I'M NOT A BABY I CAN DO WHAT I WANT!"

Tommy appeared at the door, "Sammy come back, this area is dangerous!" he called after her.

"Dr O, who was that?" said Kira

"And why was she here?" said Ethan.

Tommy sighed, "Come in and I'll explain."

Downstairs, in the Dino lab, the three teens were sat on the steps while Tommy explained what was going on "First of all, what you should know is that girl who stormed out of here, was my niece. She's a bit of a rebel and she is staying with me until she has calmed down."

"Okay that makes sense" said Conner

Tommy continued, "And the reason why she stormed out of here earlier was that she wanted to go exploring and I wouldn't let her, because Zeltrax would capture her to get to me."

"You haven't told her about the whole ranger thing did you?" Kira asked,

"It's safer if she doesn't know" said Tommy. The phone rang, Tommy answered it.

_"Tommy is that you?" _came Hayley's voice through the phone.

"Hayley what happened?" Tommy answered, he could hear yelling in the background.

_"Sammy and Cassidy are having an argument, I need you to come and get our niece." _Hayley hung up the phone, which Tommy put down.

"Dr O what happened?" Kira said curiously.

"My niece is having an argument with Cassidy in the Cybercafe." Tommy said, then hurried up the stairs and out of the house.

"I have got to see this," said Conner as the three teens hurried after their teacher.

"I AM NOT PASTY, YOU LITTLE GNOME!" yelled Cassidy shoving Sammy backwards.

"Seriously, you're calling me a gnome. Oh how original Cassidy, Well done." Sammy said sarcastically.

The two of them had attracted all attention in the room with their argument, which had started all because Sammy had run into Cassidy, making her spill decaf. latte on her pink cashmere sweater.

Finally having enough of hearing the two girls arguing, Hayley got into the argument "Cassidy sit down, that stain will wash out and Sammy go over to the counter, sit there and cool off."

Sammy stomped off towards the counter, with a bitter "Whatever" under her breath and sat there sulking with her head on the surface. "Do you want something to drink?" a young man in white, standing in front of her, asked.

"Umm...yeah, alright." she replied. He placed a can of cola in front of her, as he did so his sleeve slipped up slightly showing several small round burns on his lower arm.

Seeing she was looking he quickly pulled his sleeve down and changed subject. "So, I heard from the phone call Hayley made earlier that you're her niece."

"Well kinda, you see Tommy is my Mum's younger brother and he and Hayley have been together since High school. So she is basically my Aunt" She replied

"You're not from round here are you"

She grinned "Nope, I'm from Wales"

"What are you doing in Reefside then?" he said slightly confused.

"I've run away twice and ended up with some people that my parents don't agree with. So they sent me to live with my Uncle and Aunt."

"Out of interest who were these people?" he asked

"I can't tell you, I promised them I wouldn't" Sammy replied appologetically.

"Sammy there you are!" Tommy said behind her "I was worried"

Sammy looked over her shoulder at her Uncle, "There's the cavalry," she turned back to the young man, "Looks like I'm leaving, nice talking to ya, I'm Sammy by the way," she held out a hand.

"Trent," he said in reply as she left the bar and walked over to her Uncle and Aunt.

"Samantha, how many times have you been told now not to wander off," Tommy said in a disaproving tone

"A lot of times, but that's not the point," Sammy said quickly

"Then what is the point Samantha" Hayley exclaimed, hands on her hips. "Your parents sent you here to calm down and if that doesn't work then you're going to be sent to boarding scho-"

"I think someone's been abusing Trent," Sammy said hurriedly.

Tommy and Hayley stood there shocked, at what their niece had said. "Are you sure?" Tommy asked her.

"Yes!" Sammy said in an exasperated voice "Next time you're near him check out his forearms, he's got cigarette burns all over them." she turned away and turned back again, "Oh and don't call me Samantha!"

Conner bounded into the room, looked around and then said, "Ohh! I missed the cat fight." Sammy took the opportunity of distraction and slipped out of the room undetected by the two adults.

"Conner, wait up." Ethan exclaimed, as he and Kira arrived in the room.

"Argument's over now, thank God," Hayley said.

"What actually happened?" asked Kira.

"Sammy accidently spilled Cassidy's decaf latte on her sweater, Cassidy then called Sammy a Gnome"

"Umm...Dr O, Hayley, I don't know if you've noticed this but your niece has kind of gone." Kira said.

Tommy muttered a few choice words under his breath before saying. "You see, this is why her parents sent her over here in the first place." He hurried out of the room in search of his niece.

Sammy walked along the coastline, hands in her shorts pockets. No one ever believed her, no matter if what she had said was obviously the truth. That was the problem with being thirteen and the youngest of three, she was always just the little sister, the baby of the family. So young that she was obviously too innocent to understand the way the world worked.

Well that just wasn't true, she had seen the world outside of Wales, met people who actually understood her, knew what it was like to be her. She needed those people back, she could trust them. Sure Tommy had made her laugh when she was little, but something had happened, he had changed. He was no longer the fun loving Uncle that he had been several years ago. Now he was acting as though she was some fragile little thing that was incapable of looking after herself. She would prove it to him, she didn't how, but she would.

"The niece of Tommy Oliver, prepare to die." a voice behind Sammy spoke.

She turned around and glared at the cyborg standing behind her. "What the hell do you want" she hissed.

"You will come with me now or else," it said.

"Will I now, shows what you know." It fired it's weapon at Sammy, her previous experience as a ballerina came in handy as she did a pirrouette and dodged the shot, only to be caught by several scaly dinosaur like creatures, who held her fast.

"You come with me now, or else"

"She's not going anywhere with you, Zeltrax" said a figure in black, standing behind Zeltrax.

"Oi metal face, don't forget about us" yelled a figure dressed in red. His two teammates following behind him, as the three attacked the dinosaur like creatures.

Sammy was released and narrowly escaped being injured, she watched as the four unknown rangers fought Zeltrax and his minions. She was so lost in watching the fight that she didn't hear the black ranger telling her to get out of the way.

The next thing she knew she felt a burning sensation on her chest and something slice through the air in front of her and collide with her skull. Sammy fell to the ground, unconscious, to the horror of the four rangers. "I'll get you for that one Zeltrax," the black ranger roared, taking his brachio staff and slashing Zeltrax across the chest with it.

"We'll meet again Black Ranger and next time I'll destroy you, mark my words." Zeltrax yelled as he and the tyranodrones disappeared.

The four rangers demorphed and Tommy hurried to his niece. Gathering her in his arms he checked for a pulse and was rewarded with a strong one, _Thank god_ he thought.

Back at the house Hayley was pacing back and forth, hoping that her niece had been found and was alright. She was just about to call Tommy's mobile, when he walked through the door. But what caught Hayley's eye was that Sammy was in his arms, unconscious. "Is she alright?" Hayley asked worriedly.

"Hayley, don't worry, she'll be fine" He said softly, carrying his niece upstairs and leaving her in her room, to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sammy stood opposite a faceless figure dressed white, it spoke no words just gave an evil laugh. She balled her fists preparing to fight the thing in front of her, if it came to that. The thing continued to stand there, watching, waiting for her to make a move. Instinct controlling her, Sammy pressed a button on her wrist, her form changed, a faceless figure only this time in green. Something blew across the area, a strange mist obscuring all vision, leaving both faceless figures as just shapeless colours. White rushed at green slashing at her with its feather shaped sword. Green kicked out and sent white flying backwards several feet. Four other colours appeared next to her: Red, Blue, Yellow and Black. White got back to its feet and vanished, before the other could take revenge. The mist cleared revealing what the four remaining figures were._

Sammy sat up suddenly and looked around, there was no one in white, no faceless figures and no strange mist. Just herself in her room alone with that garish painting on the wall. _Note to self, remove painting and leave it in the tree outside _she thought, glaring at it. It clashed horribly with the red furniture and green walls, she would have to have a word with her Uncle and Aunt about the colours in the room later.

Judging by the way the sun was pouring through the window she guessed that it was still early in the morning. She stretched and slipped out of the room onto the landing, it was silent, as she knew it would be. There was no point in going back to bed now and there wasn't anything for her to do in her room, since she hadn't had time yesterday to unpack her things.

Downstairs was just a quiet as the landing, the constant ticking of the living room clock was the only thing breaking the silence. Sammy was just about to grab some food from the fridge, when two voices caught her attention. She followed the voices and came to a halt by the her Uncle's study.

"We're going to have to tell him soon" said one voice

The other replied "I agree, especially after what Samantha said yesterday." The two voices belonged to her Uncle and Aunt.

"What are we going to do about Samantha, it's only her second day here and she's already got into an argument with Cassidy, run off twice and come face to face with Zeltrax."

"Now they know that she's here, we're not going to be able to let her out of our sight."

Hearing silence, Sammy was just about to pretend that she hadn't been listening when a voice stopped her, "What are you doing up this early?", It was Hayley.

Thinking quickly Sammy said the first thing that came to mind. "I thought I heard someone break in so I came down to stop them"

Hayley just put her hands on hips and gave Sammy the _I you're lying so why don't you just tell me just tell me the truth_ look_._

Seeing that look, Sammy just mumbled something incoherent, while trying to think of an excuse.

Just when, Sammy was about to give and tell her Aunt the truth about overhearing the conversation, an excuse arrived in the form of Conner, Ethan and Kira, who had just banged on the door and walked straight in, with Conner saying "Morning Hayley, where's Dr O? he said he wanted us to be here early, ready for practice with the raptor riders-" Conner stopped speaking abruptly, seeing Hayley mimicking silence.

Sammy put her hands an her hips and gave Conner a knowing stare, "What do you mean by practice with the raptor riders?"

"Umm...Raptor riders are...another name for...a special type of tool used in archaeology."

Sammy grinned "Oh really Conner, so there wouldn't be a problem if I asked you to show me a picture of these raptor riders." Conner glanced at Kira and Ethan. "Of course if there was a problem I would have to think that you were lying, then again maybe you can't show me a picture because you haven't got one. However there is the possibility that you're lying and that you haven't got a picture as well as." she said confusingly.

Sammy turned to leave and came face to face with Tommy, who was watching her with an amused look. "Are you having fun confusing then?" Sammy just grinned mischievously. "I thought so, but you might want to give it a break" he leaned in closer, "before you confuse Conner completely." He winked once at her then stood up straight and handed her a white laptop, with the words, "have fun" before she left to find a quiet spot. He called after her, "Oh and don't forget we've signed you up for ballet, your first class starts at 3, so make sure you're ready to leave on time." Sammy muttered something foul under her breath and stalked off upstairs.

Once in private, she threw the laptop down onto the bed and punched the wall, trying to release some of the anger that was bubbling very close to the surface. "More ballet, more dance, more blah blah blah." She punched the wall again, this time leaving a dent. She was just so angry, why in any form of common sense would Tommy or Hayley think that she enjoyed ballet. Sure there might have been a short period of time when she might have enjoyed dancing in a frilly pink leotard, but that was when she was little. She had complained before to her parents, but of course they hadn't listened, no one ever listened, she was completely alone.

Across town, Trent was lying on the old green carpet in his room, listening to the constant ticking of the small alarm clock near the bed. Today was his day off from the Cybercafe, which meant that he was completely alone. He had just moved to Reefside a week ago, so he was still trying to make friends. Even if he did have any friends, his father would never let him out anyway, well except for school and work.

He needed someone to talk to, someone who understood what it was like to have no one. There were people in school who would talk to him, but he wouldn't exactly call them friends. Hayley was there for him at work, but she wasn't alone, she had Dr Oliver. They may deny it but he knew, there was something between them, something more than just friendship. The way they looked at each other when they thought that no one was looking, it was just so obvious. There must be someone out there for him, someone who would believe him, someone he could trust.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Power Rangers 'sigh'**

**Sorry about the long wait, but my computer died and I've had GCSE's for the past month**

* * *

It had been a week since she'd arrived in Reefside and already something wasn't right. It wasn't something obvious, it was like something was missing from the house. Usually if something was wrong or out of place she'd able to spot it immediately, but here, there seemed to be something stopping her from being able to see what it was.

Sammy leaned back against the tree, whose branches she had climbed, at dawn, to get away from her room. This was the one place that no one told her what to do, she could relax and not have to suffer the constant name calling from school.

From the age of eight weird things had kept happening, it started off with just little things but as she got older it kept getting worse. In the end she had just started skipping school, her parents had given her the choice of boarding school or living with her Uncle Tommy for a year to try and bring her grades up. She had chosen the latter, hoping that Tommy would give her an easier time on school that her parents had.

He had said himself that she would like it in Middle School, when he had taken her to meet the Principal. From what she could tell it was just like her school back home, needless to say she wasn't looking forward to starting school there.

A voice broke through her thoughts, "You're out here early, can't sleep?" Tommy was standing there, looking down at his niece.

Sammy looked up at him wide eyed, "Can't sleep, Uncle when you first moved to Angel Grove with Grandma and Grandpa, did you have trouble fitting in?"

Tommy sat down beside her, suddenly reminded of the first time he'd met his niece, when she had been just two years old. Slowly putting an arm around her, he said "so that's what's bothering you. Look you'll be fine, just be yourself, everyone's first day in a new school is frightening, you'll make friends soon enough. Now go on, get ready." As Sammy got up, Tommy watched his niece go back into the house, with the sneaking suspicion that Sammy would probably do something against the rules as she'd done many times before, according to his sister.

* * *

Sammy sat opposite the Principal, trying to avoid eye, hoping that she hadn't indeed called her Uncle and Aunt. Her hopes where shattered though when there was a knock on the office door and the young secretary poked her head around the door, "there's a Dr and Mrs Oliver to see you."

The Principal set her hands on her desk and smiled at her secretary, "yes, thank you Lucia, please send them in," the young woman withdrew from the room, Hayley and Tommy walked into the room moments later.

Sammy edged nervously in her seat, as Tommy and Hayley took the seats either side of her. "No that we are all here, I sure that you would like to know what your niece has done." The principal rifled through a pile of papers on her desk before taking one of them and continuing.

"So far today Samantha has been rude to her teachers, conducted antisocial behaviour in the corridors and has broken a window in one of the Chemistry labs."

"Hey none of that was my fault," Sammy exclaimed. "Why don't you tell those idiots you call teachers to use their eyes instead of listening to back stabbing teenagers"

Sammy tried to leave the room, but found herself restrained by Hayley, who was holding onto her arm. She was forced back into her seat as the Principal spoke again, "Now Samantha, considering that it is your first day here I will not expel you, however you **will** be suspended for a month." In her mind, Sammy was rejoicing at not having to attend school for another month. Feeling a hand on her shoulder she glanced up at Tommy, who was giving her a disapproving look. She had a feeling that this would go further than just being suspended.

* * *

That night Sammy couldn't sleep, so she'd crept downstairs and was about the grab a bottle of water from the fridge when she heard someone talking, "Yes I know you sent Samantha here because she was getting too much to handle, but I'm going to have to send her back." Tommy paused for a moment listening to his sister on the phone. "Look I'm sorry but she's already got into a fight with someone and been suspended on her first day for causing vandalism. I'll take her to the airport in a few days"

Sammy had heard enough, she ran back upstairs and hid in the spare room. She curled up on the old sofa that had been left in there, trying to ignore what her Uncle had said. She decided that she would rather run away again than have to go back home and be taunted.

Sammy stared around at the room, there was a lot of things piled into the room, including several different boxes, but one in particular caught her attention, almost as if it were calling to her. Slowly she slipped on the floor in front of the box, several things struck her as odd when she did this. One, the floor had carpet on it and not the type that would normally be found in a store room, no it was more like the sort that would be found in someone's bedroom. The other thing she found odd was that out of everything stored there, that box seemed to be almost cared for, it wasn't battered or covered in dust.

Not wanting to ruin it, Sammy opened the box and moved over to the window. There were several items in the box, including a small stuffed dinosaur, a stack of photographs and a slightly battered envelope. Sammy leaned back against the wall and sifted through the photos, until one caught her eye. It was of Tommy and Hayley, but it wasn't recent, they both looked younger and were smiling at a little black haired boy, who was sitting between them, holding the same dinosaur that was in box. That little boy seemed so familiar, there was something in his dark brown eyes. Taking the photo away from the rest, Sammy put the rest down and took the envelope, expecting it to be more pictures or something. Instead of pictures there was a birth certificate, boring, she thought, until she saw the name, it was almost entirely obscured, but she could just make out the initials, TJO, it wasn't Tommy's because to birth date was wrong. Then it hit her, why would Tommy and Hayley have someone elses birth certificate, unless, "no way", she exclaimed, not realising that she had put her foot on the loose floorboard until it creaked loudly. Instinctively Sammy slipped quietly behind the stack of boxes and waited, listening as Tommy stepped into the room searching for the source of the noise.

She could hear him getting closer, she didn't him to know that she had heard his conversation. Suddenly he stopped, she was sure that he knew that she was there, but he turned and left the room instead, Sammy let out the breath that she hadn't realised that she'd been holding. She just sat there in silence, waiting until the last sounds of life had faded from the house, before creeping back to her room.

Her mind was still reeling from what she had found in the spare room, the dinosaur, the birth certificate, the picture of the little boy, they all had something to do with the secrets here, but what. She would find out what those secrets were, she just had to.

* * *

**Thanks to all of you who have reviewed my story so far, hope you're enjoying it.**


	4. Chapter 4

As always the Cybercafe was full of teenagers, Trent had just finished taking the order off a group of freshman girls, one of who had tried to slip him her number, when the person he wanted to see least of all walked into the room, his father, Anton Mercer. He walked towards his father, hoping that this would be quick, there were a lot of people already calling for to take their orders. "Dad, what are you doing here?"

In his usual brisk tone, his Father said "I was passing by and I thought I'd give you a lift. So you ready?" Trent couldn't believe what he was hearing, could his Dad even see how busy it was.

"I can't leave now, we just got slammed all of a sudden."

Anton Mercer seemed to completely ignore what his son had just said, "Son I don't mean to sound elitist, but are you sure a more manigerial position wouldn't suit you better, slinging milkshakes doesn't really scream Mercer"

"Dad, I like working here, its what kids in High School do," Trent said in reply, trying to end the conversation with his Dad as quickly as possible.

"Yes well it's not what I did."

Sammy had just finished serving a group of Juniors, when her attention was drawn by the conversation happening at the other end of the room, the look on Trent's face told her that he was clearly uncomfortable talking to his father. Balling up a napkin she threw it across the room at Anton Mercer, at the same time calling, "are you blind or just stupid, cause Trent clearly doesn't want to talk to you, so why don't you scuttle off back to which ever rock you came out from under, like a good little insect." He turned to look directly at her, with a look that would make anyone turn away in fear, Sammy however just stared right back, hands on her hips. She knew that this stunt would probably get her grounded for even longer, but Trent was her friend and she had to stand up for him.

Of course when she turned around, once Anton Mercer had left, Hayley was standing directly behind her. She didn't say anything just pointed Sammy towards one of the tables where there had been a smoothie incident. Storming off in the direction of the table, Sammy muttered something darkly to herself.

Sammy was still kneeling on the floor, about half an hour later, trying to clean up the mess that had somehow had spread itself to the surrounding tables and chairs. Throwing the cloth down, she sat back on her heels, trying to stretch the sore muscle in her lower back. "Thanks for...you know...standing up for me earlier," someone said behind her, glancing over her shoulder at Trent, she muttered "yeah well you're the only friend I've got here"

Trent came and sat beside her, "you want a hand?"

"If you want to face your boss's wrath then go ahead," Sammy said regarding him with interest. Trent picked up the cloth and proceeded to clean up the pinkish mess on the floor.

The pair had been on the floor for about half an hour, taking turns cleaning up the mess. The conversation had just turned to comic books and Sammy was entertaining Trent with the tale of the time that she'd found her older brother panicing because he'd lost one of his 'priceless' Batman 'action figures'.

"So yeah, he started digging through the stuff under his bed, I was looking through the box on the box and do you know where it turned up? in his pocket."

Trent looked at her amused, "Your brother doesn't sound very bright."

"Shall we just say that he's a few sticks short of a bundle," that made the two start laughing.

A voice spoke firmly from above the two, "Trent, please get back to the counter and leave Sammy to her punishment."

Sammy looked over her shoulder at her aunt, "Come on Hayley, Trent was only giving me some company"

Hayley was not listening to her niece's excuses, as she said firmly, "Get scrubbing." Trent gave her a sympathetic look before handing her the rag and going back to the counter.

At end of the day, when the various groups of teens that had inhabited the Cybercafe earlier in the day, had left, Tommy had arrived to give Sammy a lift home. Of course after cleaning up the smoothie, Sammy had needed to go and clean herself up, Tommy had asked her to be quick.

After a while, Tommy had gotten tired of waiting for his niece and was about to ask her to hurry up, when Trent came hurrying out of the back room calling over his shoulder, "I'll be here straight after school tomorrow, Hayley."

Seeing the look on Trent's face Tommy said, "Trent, what's the hurry?" Trent looked up and realising his teacher was there said quickly, "Oh, uh, hey Dr O, I would stay to chat but I really need to get home."

"If you need to get home quick, I'll give you a lift if you want."

Trent took a minute to answer, but eventually said,"Okay, if it's not too much trouble for you I mean," that last part struck Tommy as odd.

"I worked with your dad and he never mentioned having a son," Tommy said, once the two were walking to his Jeep.

"He didn't. Have one that is." Tommy noticed the sudden change in Trent, when he continued, "him and my parents worked on a dig a few years back, there was an accident, my parents never made it out."

"I'm sorry, bu-" Tommy was interrupted suddenly by the arrival of his niece. Quickly changing his tone, Tommy said "alright Samantha, get in the jeep and be quiet, you're still grounded."

Trent glanced over his shoulder at his friend, once they'd been on the road for a good while, and saw her glaring, he was nearly certain that Dr O didn't realise that he was getting the death stare from his niece, when Dr O spoke. "Trent look, do you see a-"

"A big gold guy running like fifty miles an hour right behind us" Trent replied, looking behind the him. Tommy stepped on the brake, the jeep came to a screeching hault and whatever had been following them collided with the back of it.

Tommy got out first, with Trent taking lead from his teacher, and saw exactly what had been following them. Figuring that Dr O might know what it was, Trent said, "what is that thing?"

"Oh man, my insurance company isn't going to buy this?" Tommy said trying to lighten the situation. It didn't work; the golden thing on the floor rose back up onto its feet and spoke, "which one of you is Doctor Oliver?"

Trent glanced at Dr O, who said "that'd be me."

"Then prepare to for your demise!" At this, it rushed towards them and Tommy shoved Trent back to avoid the teen getting injured.

From the back of the jeep, Sammy, who'd been told to stay there, stood watching as Tommy was thrown several feet back by the creature and Trent took on the monster by himself. He had raw, untrained strength, but it served him well. It wasn't until he'd been floored twice and the creature was advancing towards him, did Sammy get involved. She leapt off the jeep and kicked the creature away from Trent, "Hey weird gold thing, stay away from them" she yelled. Faintly she heard Tommy telling her to stay back, she didn't listen, this was far more important. The creature dodged her roundhouse kick and grabbed her from behind, she tried to get loose from its grip, but she was thrown to the ground. Unwilling to give up, Sammy charged at the creature and started attacking it, most of her shots were blocked except for one, her fist collided straight with its stomach, sending it back.

Sammy was about to continue her onslaught, when three rangers arrived on equally brightly coloured bikes. The yellow ranger checked on Trent, while red and blue took on the gold thing. But before they could do any real damage, Zeltrax appeared and said, "you! Return with me at once."

In response, the gold thing complained, "but father, my mission is not complete-"

"Now do what you're told" Zeltrax cut it off.

The creature swiftly obeyed, with a "yes father," before the pair disappeared in a flash of green light. The red and blue rangers looked at each other, before the red one said "did he just call him father?"

Walking through the dark hallways of Mercer Manor, Trent couldn't shake the feeling that there was something wrong. The usual distant and dreary atmosphere seemed to be buzzing with a sudden apprehension. Taking several quiet steps along the plush carpet, he approached his father's office. The door was ajar, which by the standards that had been set in the house, was just plain weird. From where he was stanlding, Trent could see clearly that his father wasn't there, again weird, but then again Anton Mercer wasn't the most open parent in the world.

Trent was about continue up to his room when a voice said, "You're late son, and you know how I value punctuality." Somehow Anton Mercer, who hadn't been there before, was now sat at his desk sifting through papers.

"Dr O gave me a lift," he said in response, hoping that answer would be accepted. The usual distant persona of his father suddenly changed, he was no longer cold and indifferent but had a look of pure disgust on his face.

As he got up his face changed again, there was now an eerie smile plastered on it and his normally piercing blue eyes were now gold. Trent went with his instincts and backed out of room. He turned and was about to say something when he saw a green light appear, which his father disappeared into. Trent went back into the room, it was completely empty and the green portal like thing had dissapeared as well. Something strange was definately going on here.


	5. Chapter 5

Trent stood in the middle of his father's office, determined to discover what was going on. Hayley had given him the day off, so as soon as his father had left for a 'business meeting' he'd started his search. Nothing was out of place, the usual mix of papers were filed in various different places around the room. There was still something out of place, except he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Turning slowly on the spot, Trent scanned the room again hoping for something to jump out at him; nothing did.

He was about to give up when a bright green light surrounded his entire body and his surroundings changed. He was no longer stood in his father's mundane office, but what looked to be a scientific lab. Walking past the various shelves, holding many jars, that lined the place, just made his hair stand on end and he was pretty sure that a least one of them was holding something human.

No matter how many times he tried to walk away from the centre of the room, he always seemed to be drawn to the pedistal there. Lying in the centre was a small white gem, giving off an eerie light. Trent moved forward and as he did his hand moved towards the gem subconsciously, he tried to pull back but before he could the gem attached itself to his wrist and turned into a weird looking dinosaur thing. Bright lights suddenly appeared before his eyes, various shapes flashed past, a dinosaur, a battle, a figure dressed head to toe in white spandex. Something made him suddenly flip over in midair, causing him to land on his back, everything seemed so strange. His arm began to tingle painfully as though electricity was running through it and his surroundings became strangely distorted. The pain in his arm soon became almost unbearable, it spread throughout his body like a disease, pain, fear, anger that's all he was, the whole world would know his suffering soon enough.

* * *

Sammy trudged through the woods, just behind the house. It had now been two weeks since the 'incident' in school that had apparently been her fault. Sure, the window next to her had been broken, but it hadn't been her fault, the person next to her had shoved her, she'd shoved back and it kind of went on from there. She had been so sick and tired of being stuck in that house, she'd just needed to get out of there, that's why as soon as Tommy and Hayley had disappeared she'd taken her chance and left.

She'd just passed a large clearing in the mass of woodland, when there was loud crack behind her. Turning on the spot, Sammy found herself face to face with a group of scaley, dinosaur creatures and a woman dressed in black leather.

"And who are you?" She said cooly

The woman just said snidely, "my master calls me Elsa."

"Well if that's it I'm leaving, I've got more important things to do than exchange pleasantries with you."

Sammy was about the turn away from Elsa when she heard, her shout, "Tyranodrones, get her." Without even looking around, Sammy took off in the opposite direction, away from the Tyranodrones.

She ran through the woods, past felled trees and over ditches, everything was rushing past her at an enormous rate. She was running so fast that she didn't notice the tree root sticking up out of the ground, her foot got caught causing her to tumble down the bank and slip through the ground into a deep dark hole.

She hit the ground with a loud thud, luckly the earth floor had been softened by the recent rainstorm. Getting up Sammy looked up at the great hole towards the top of the tunnel, tempting as it was to try and climb out, there were two very important reasons why it was safer to stay where she was: one, the tunnel wall seemed to be made of loosely packed earth which meant that there were no footholds and two, those Tyranodrones would still be up there. Deciding on her course of action, Sammy set off down one of the tunnels, hoping that there would be another way out.

A little while later, Sammy had come to another dead end and was just about to give up hope of finding a way out of the cave system when she spotted something embedded in the wall. She reached out hoping to make it clearer, her hand came into contact with something that felt like a jaw bone. It moved causing her to jump back several feet, the wall in front of her suddenly lifted up revealing a strange underground room.

Sammy stared around at her surroundings, "What the hell is going on," she said to herself, about to take a few tentative steps across the stone floor, before coming to an abrupt halt when she spotted the pattern on the floor. It looked so familar, Sammy thought for a moment trying to remember where she'd seen it. Suddenly something came to her, whoever or whatever used this must have something to do with the rangers she'd met.

Sammy approached one of the computers and pressed a button, a password protected screen appeared, ever the curious person Sammy sat in one of the big leather computer chairs and started trying various passwords. It wouldn't be anything obviously linked with power rangers, then it struck her, what had one of her old friends said.

_"Dude, read more comics, it says right here. All Power Rangers have good teamwork." _ Sammy typed in 'teamwork', to her relief the computer granted her access. Several files appeared, but one in particular caught her attention, labeled 'Private', she clicked on it.

Tommy appeared on the screen, "I'm Tommy Oliver, If you're not me then something is seriously wrong. This video diary is a confidential record, only to be viewed in case of an emergency. What you're about to see is a history of my life...my history as a Power Ranger."

Sammy stared at the screen, "no way," she said shocked. Suddenly voices could be heard coming from behind her, Sammy stopped the video, shrunk down in the chair and stayed silent, hoping to not drawn attention to herself. Whoever it was that had just arrived behind her seemed to be in mid-conversation, Sammy could just about make out what was being said.

"Dude! Who is that guy?"

"I dunno but man has he got some serious anger issues," there was a pause in the conversation. She'd only heard two voices but something told her that there was a least two more people in the room.

"Who ever it is we need to find out who there are and what they want before someone gets hurt," and then a female voice spoke,

"Dr O can't we just contact some of your old teammates and see if they can help stop the White ranger."

Four different steps of footsteps, started towards the chair where she was hiding. She was about slip out of the chair, when the footsteps stopped directly behind her and the chair turned around so that she faced her uncle, Conner, Kira and Ethan, "hello," she said sheepishly.


	6. Chapter 6

_The little boy screamed loudly, as if his body were wracked with pain. A cold, twisted witch like creature laughed horribly, cackling. As a metal barrier surrounded the pair, stopping anyone from reaching them. The world seemed to distort, and the child disappeared in a cloud of grey smoke. Everything was twisting around, an empty street, a young redheaded woman. Then everything changed again, a gravestone, blood. It was all his fault, everything was his fault._

Tommy woke up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. That nightmare had plagued his dreams since his late teens. No matter how many times he tried to not to think about it, the dream always seemed to be there, usually when something had put one of the kids in danger.

He put his head in his hands, rubbing his eyes slowly. It was Samantha that had caused this to resurface again. He groaned, how can one teenager be so much trouble? She always seemed to be doing something she shouldn't. Click! Tommy looked around, he was sure that noise had come from his niece's room. He waited, listening for any other sounds. A minute passed, two, three and not another sound came.

Tommy leaned back against the head board unable to sucumb to sleep. Unlike his wife, even after all these years she was still the fun loving, brain box of a girl he'd met on holiday. They'd had so many plans for the future, a home, a family, but none of them had happened the way that either of them had hoped.

A loud bang echoed from down the landing. Tommy hurried out of the master bedroom and along the landing. Intending to persuade his niece to stop whatever it was that she was doing.

Her room was shrouded in darkness. Scanning the room everything looked normal, he turned his back towards the window. Testing whether anything had changed, he turned again and found Sammy halfway out of the window, "Samantha, what are you doing?"

She paused and glared at him for a moment before saying harshly, "trying to to get away from you." Sammy turned away from him again, grabbing her bag from the floor and climbing out of the window, onto a nearby tree branch. Leaving Tommy, unable to unlock the balcony doors to follow her because of the paper clip she'd shoved inside the lock.

After inspecting the lock for a few moments, Tommy hurried out on to the balcony via the other doors leading from the master bedroom, only to find his niece smirking at him, "so the monkey learns the purpose of a door."

"Samantha, get out of that tree and come here" he said firmly, gesturing to the floor in front of him.

Sammy rolled her eyes at him from her perch in the tree. "One, I'm not an idiot; and two, don't call me _Samantha_," she said emphasising the part about her name.

"Well, one you're a kid and two your name is Samantha."

Sammy glared at him and lobbed crumpled up paper at his head. Which Tommy caught much her displeasure, "yeah, whatever," she muttered. Standing up and wandering along the branch, until it bent enough for her to slip from the branch and retreating into the woods behind.

Tommy ran a hand through his hair, how on Earth had Samantha gotten from the balcony to the tree, then onto the ground without slipping? And what was with the paper that she'd thrown at him. Samantha may be odd, but for the few weeks that she'd been in Reefside, it seemed that everything thing she'd done had some purpose. So why would she throw paper at him when he knew that there were many other things that she could have thrown which would be more painful. He looked down at the paper in his hand, it looked ordinary enough, except there was something written on it. Smoothing it out, Tommy could see that Samantha had written a message on it. The message read:

_Ever since I first arrived here all you've done is treat me the same as my parents. Do you seriously think that I'm just some possession that has to be kept safe and forced into dance lessons. Well I'll tell you something asshat, I'm not. I know you're going to send me back to my parents, I heard you. I hear a lot of things. If this is the way you treat your own children then maybe I should just disappear. You should be used to it by now. SAJ_

_PS. Next time you try to take my phone, put somewhere that's harder to unlock. Oh yeah and I removed the tracking software that Hayley installed. So good luck trying to find me._

Tommy read the message again, did she know? No, she couldn't know it was impossible. But then again the way it was worded, it hurt him. He turned and came face to face with a picture stuck to the other side of the balcony doors leading to Samantha's room. He stared at it. That day, that wonderful day, when everything had seemed to be going right for once. It had all ended not long after that, the happiness, the contentness that he'd felt, all gone. One child had been lost already, he certainly wasn't going to lose niece as well.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about the lack of updates. Trying to write fanfiction while trying to write a book, passing all my exams and having insane writer's block is not easy.**

* * *

Black, white, grey. The world, drained of colour, ever since he found that satanic stone. His friends were gone, taken by that blinding light every time it took control. Death, destruction, it seemed to follow him wherever he went. No matter how hard he tried to fight it, it always seemed to win. He sighed softly, just another thing that made him strange, abnormal, unwanted. Everyone who had ever been nice to him was gone now, his parents were gone, killed in a rockfall. One minute he had a safe family home, the next he was an orphan. Just 4 years old and left alone in an orphange, cold, hard, loveless. If he was honest with himself, he couldn't even remember his mother's face. Just bits, long red hair, a white bird like thing and feeling happy that was it.

That was all gone now though, being happy. Sure Anton Mercer had been kind enough to adopt him, even pay for him to have a more privileged life. He could never give him the one thing he truely wanted though, a home, a family. Outside of this protective bubble he'd grown up in, people were happy. Everyday he'd see children laughing with their parents. Everyone had someone except him.

He looked down at the sketchbook in his lap, pencil laying forgotten by its side. From a young age drawing had been his life, now it just seemed to frustrate him. Anger boiled in his veins, finally being released in a fit of rage. He threw the sketchbook, it landed somewhere out of sight. He didn't care, rage, anger, resentment, burst free. His wrist began to burn, good. He wanted hurt, he wanted to kill.

His father had hurt people, many people, why shouldn't he. The world began to fade into white again, not long now and he'd be able to do it. He'd be able to kill. "Trent..."

He turned, brown eyes changed black with hatred, fell upon the owner of the voice. Sammy stood there clutching the discarded sketchbook and a bag slung over her shoulder. "What are you doing here," he hissed, every word drenched with hatred and resentment.

Without fear, Sammy advanced forward slowly, clearly showing concern for her friend. "I just came to say goodbye. I'm going to Bluebay Harbour to live my older cousin." He drew further back unwilling to get close to being of innocence. She spoke again, "Trent, there's something wrong isn't there." For some reason she moved to sit with him on the marble bench. "Please tell me." No one had chosen to sit by him in so long. She took his hand and turned it over, gently tracing the scars still visible there with her finger tips. The action seemed to send a feeling of calm through him. All that resentment slowly retreating back into the Gem. With a firm voice she spoke again, "how long has he been abusing you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," he replied attempting to feign ignorance to the accusation.

Sammy turned to face him directly, steely eyes fixed on his in a determined gaze. "Trent I'm not stupid, I know he's been hurting you. I've seen the scars." He lowered his gaze, not wanting to look her in the eye. He couldn't tell her he just couldn't. He'd told people before about the abuse when it started, they hadn't believed him, just thought he was lying, and yet here she still was, sitting beside him.

"13," he murmered quietly, still refusing to meet her eyes, "I was 13." She squeezed his hand encouragingly.

"Go on"

"I...No I can't. Sammy just go you can't help me."

"Your right Trent, I can't help you. Unless you tell what's going on. I may young but I can do more than you think." Trent took a deep breath, through the past three years, no one had ever actually tried to help him. At least not until now.

"It only happens when he changes," he murmered quickly.

Sammy stared for a moment, "what do you mean when he changes?"

Trent chewed on his bottom lip slightly, a battle of conscience going on internally. "There was an accident in the lab where he worked. One of his experiments...it...it went wrong and...and it started to take over."

"Trent, what took over?" Sammy insisted gently. She hated herself for having to do this to her friend, but it would be worse for him if he didn't share the burden.

"Mesgog," Trent finally admitted after some coaxing.

Sammy couldn't help the slight smirk that appeared on her face, "Hey it could be worse, at least you have now have a partner in crime to help you get away from here."

The same solom air returned to his voice, "Its not that easy though is it." He flicked his left wrist slightly, allowing the sleeve to fall back. He'd already told her the truth about his father, he might as well tell her the rest. "There's also this as well."

Her eyes were drawn immediately to the Dino Gem on his wrist, but took a moment to comprehend the significance. "It's you, you're the one that's been trying to destroy Reefside. Don't you care that your helping to destroy people's homes, their livelihoods." It was at that moment that Sammy realised she had struck a nerve, because she said quickly, "look Trent, I'm sorry I didn't mean it..."

"Don't even bother saying that you're sorry," he snapped, standing up suddenly. "Do you even know its like to have someone else controlling your life. I've woken up places and I don't know how I even got there. So don't say that I'm the one destroying Reefside, because you're wrong. I didn't choose to become a Power Ranger, I just want to get rid of this thing."

The sudden outburst shocked Sammy, even though she'd only known Trent for just over a month now, he didn't seem like the type of person who would lose control like this. There had to be something she could do to fix this. "Okay," Sammy said slowly, "if you got that Dino Gem from Mesogog's lab, then maybe there is something there that can counteract it. All I need is for you to get me there." She knew this would be dangerous, but if it meant helping her friend she would risk her life.


	8. Chapter 8

**One swear word at the end.**

* * *

The green light faded. Darkness swallowing her, dragging her amongst its shadowed companions. Death, destruction, anger, resentment, hatred. They started to enclose her heart, clawing at her very soul. She stepped forward, drawing strength from happy memories, refusing to let the evil take her. She walked slowly, the lack of light making it nearly impossible to be guided by sight alone.

After almost colliding with another cold, hard surface, she stopped. Her eyes had adjusted enough by now to be able to make out the basic shapes of her surroundings. Spikey. That was the only word that could be used to describe it. Every set of doors had the same pointed locking system. Whatever Mesogog's major plan was, he definitely needed to redecorate the place. Seriously, a lick of paint, some new drapes, maybe lose some of the spikes. Oh and definitely fix that annoying dripping sound coming from nearby. Wait if this place was water tight, which it probably was being a villain's 'top secret' high tech lair. That would also knock out the possibility that it was a dripping tap, as Lord Lizard having public toilets was pretty unlikely.

As the possible sources slipped through her mind, the dripping seemed to have gotten closer. She closed her eyes, using the sudden lack of sight to focus in on her other senses. Ignoring the sudden feeling of dread that seemed to attach itself to her, she walked straight foward. Luckily for her the surrounding area was deathly silent. Drip, drip, drip. The dripping seemed to be exceedingly close now, strangely enough every time she heard whatever it was dripping there was a quiet hiss following it, like something was fizziling away.

The more she concentrated on the sound, the faster she was able to move. No matter how long she had practised walking blind, it definitely wasn't one of her favourite modes of transport. It was only when she stopped outside the room where the noise was coming from, did she choose to regain her sight. What met her eyes would have turned even the most iron of stomachs. A set of human remains seemed to be dissolving in some sought of greenish liquid, without doubt the source of the dripping.

Many different jars lined the shelves, but what caught her eye were several containers all of which were connected to a further container holding some form of lizard. As Sammy continued to examine the curious items, hoping to find something to ease her friend of his suffering. A dark shadow moved behind her, taking on many forms as it circled its prey. A single clawed hand reached out, grasping her shoulding tightly. She turned around to lock eyes on her opponent. "On shit," she muttered with a nervous smile. Hoping that there was a way out of this.

* * *

**Trust me there will be a lot more action after this in chapters to come.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning-small mention of cutting.**

* * *

Tick, tick, tick. The noise seemed to only heighten her nerves. It had been 24 hours since Sammy had run away. No matter how many times her sister had told her that none of this was her fault, she still couldn't help but blame herself. How hard would it have been to take 5 minutes to just sit down and talk.

As the minutes ticked by, any number of scenarios went through her head as to her niece's fate. Had someone grabbed her? Was she lying in a ditch somewhere bleeding to death? So many things could have happened. Tommy had called around his old teammates, with the hope that Sammy would run into them, but she didn't think it was likely. Sammy was smart, which normally would be a good thing, but not now. She would know to stay away from other rangers. Not good considering she didn't know how much danger she was in. Every DNA signature search had proved useless as they had all come back negative. If only Sammy hadn't of removed the tracking device from her phone. Curse her resourceful niece.

"Hayles, any luck?" She spun around in her chair at the sound of the voice. Tommy was standing behind her, pocketing his phone as he moved forward. She shook her head solomly. Taking the hint from from his wife, he draped his arms around her from behind. "Don't worry we'll find her," he said comfortingly. "Have you talked to the boys yet?"

Before she could answer, the three teens ran into the Dino Lab, surprising the two adults. "Hey Dr O, Hayley, we found something." Conner handed over the smashed phone, "we found it washed up on the beach"

Tommy examined it and removed the green waterproof cover, causing a small bit of paper to fall out. Ethan retrieved it, "(••••• ••- ••••- •••- ••••-/-• -••) ••• •- •-"

"What the hell is that suppose to mean!" Conner exclaimed loudly, snatching at the piece of paper, still in the blue ranger's hand.

Tommy glanced at Hayley, "Clever Girl!" Hayley turned back to face the bank of computers and began typing rapidly. Only to have, a few seconds later, hacked her way into the security system of Mesogog's lair.

* * *

Sammy was strapped to a metal table, Mesogog walking around her, like a hunter stalking its prey, "Givvvee me thagggeeem!" He hissed at the trapped girl.

"No flipping chance, Lord Lizard," Sammy said defiantly, taking the chance spit at humoid reptile. Only to be slapped in the face by Elsa who had been lounging against a wall nearby, fiddling with short knife.

"Deeeaalll witthher Elsssa," and with that Mesogog left.

Sammy, not taking the hint that she should stay quiet, called after him, "later Lizard."

"Quiet you little brat!" Elsa yelled, wrapping her fingers tightly around Sammy's neck."You obey Lord Mesogog or this," she held up the blade, "will end up in your gut, so that precious Uncle of yours can watch you bleed to death."

"I will never tell you where the gem is" Sammy managed to get out, the grip on her windpipe starting to cause problems. Elsa began to tighten her grip, intending to strangle the young teen. When barrage of objects pelted her from behind, causing her to let go of Sammy's throat.

Sammy gasped for air, looking around quickly to find where Elsa had gone. "Hey Sam, come on. We need to get out of here," a voice said quickly. Trent had literally just appeared, releasing the bonds that had been strapping her to metal board.

"Trent, what are you doing here?" She said quickly.

"Rescuing you," he replied, starting to pull her towards the doors.

She refused to move though, instead saying, "Trent, why are the fresh cuts on you arms?" in a matter of fact tone.

Trent glanced down at her, realising that he wouldn't be able to keep a secret from her for very long. "That's not important," he said, choosing to avoid her question instead.

"Have you been cutting?"

Again he refused to answer, preferring to say instead, "we have to leave now."

"Oh I don't think so," a voice said from behind the pair. Elsa was back on her feet, Zeltrax by her side with a horde of Tyranodrones.

"Ummm Trent," Sammy said awkwardly, "this wasn't part of your plan was it."

Before either knew it, they were surrounded by Tyrannodrones. Trent blocked one shot, while Sammy ducked to avoid an upper body shot. "Sam!" Trent yelled, as he one knocked two of the drones backwards, "you see that black switch on the wall," he dodged a shot to the head.

"Yeah! Why?!" She yelled back avoiding getting hit, with a well placed kick to a Tyrannodrone.

"Pull it!

"Don't you even think about! " Zeltrax snarled, trying to grab Sammy. It was no use though, she dropped to the ground, swinging her leg around, she took the legs out from under several drones and Zeltrax.

"SAM! GET THE LEVER!" Trent yelled again, the urgency in his voice becoming very pronounced.

* * *

They landed suddenly in a wooded clearing. Sammy was up on her feet just seconds after they hit the ground, ignorning the throbbing sensation in her side. Trent however was slower to move. Even once he was on his feet, his eyes were closed in a look of discomfort.

"It's happening again," he muttered, "Sam get out of here."

"What, no I'm not going anywhere," she moved over to him grasping his arm firmly.

NO! GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" He shoved her backwards, away from him, trying to protect her from what he knew was about to happen. Sammy could do nothing but watch in horror as the scene began to unfold.

Trent grabbed his head, screaming in agony as bolts of white energy shot from his body. Sammy stared in horror tried to run to her friend's aid, only to be stopped by an invisible barrier. She struggled to get free, trying to stop the pain that she could see in front of her. A warm voice whispered quietly in her ear, "there's nothing you can do to help now." It didn't stop her though, she needed to help him. Everything slowed down for a moment, Trent screaming, his entire body enveloped in a blinding white light. And then, he was just gone, disappeared in another blinding flash.

After all that she had done to try and help, she'd failed. Tears streamed down her face, making her vision blurred. The invisible barrier disappeared, to be replaced by a person wearing black.

Tommy just stood there, holding his niece. He knew that seeing Trent suffer was hurting Sammy. He should know, it hurt him too.

* * *

**A/N- For any of you that don't know (••••• ••- ••••- •••- ••••-/-• -••) ••• •- •- is Morse code for (52434/97) SAJ.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N-Hello everyone, sorry about the delay I have made some major changes to the storyline. Hope you enjoy it. Merry Christmas!**

* * *

The moon was bright, casting its silvery glow over objects below. She stood on the balcony, clad in only a black top and green plaid bottoms, memories of the previous day still fresh in her head. Pain, agony, tortured screams replaying over and over again. She knew the world wasn't fair, no one's life was without suffering, but what she'd seen in the past few weeks was to much for anyone. Conner, Ethan and Kira had told her that he was evil, that he didn't deserve her sympathy. Maybe they were right. After all the White Ranger had gone on a rampage in downtown Reefside. He had tried to kill people. But did he really mean it? Were they right? Was he actually trying to destroy people? "Ugh!"

"Sam, are you alright?" Shock, horror Tommy was stood behind her, concern showing on his face.

"Yes, just peachy," she muttered, each syllable dripping with disdain.

"Not thinking of running away again are you?"

"No," she muttered through gritted teeth

"Are you sure?" He had moved fowards, his voice now about a foot behind her.

"Yes," if he didn't move and stop asking stupid questions, he was going to get slapped.

"You're thinking about Trent, aren't you?" Hm, not such a stupid question.

"Why d'you care?"

"I do have experience raising children you know." He had moved closer again, now leaning on the balcony railing beside her.

She just looked over her shoulder at him, "yeah great experience you have. Two convinced that their teammates' Sensei needed to be destroyed. The other was kidnapped and is now evil."

"How long have you known about that one?"

She smirked, "Known about what? Tweedledum and Tweedledee wanting revenge or the ranger embodiment of Lord Voldemort himself being your son." That look on his, was it...shame?

"Sam, when?" Tommy said, his voice beginning to show the signs of impatience. Clearly his heart was fighting against his head.

"Try right after that 'unfortunate' phone call to my mother. You know I didn't appreciate you wanting to send me back. You didn't even try to get to know me

"You have very little faith in my judgement, don't you?"

"Put it this way it's not you, it's people in general." There were few in this world that she trusted, herself being one of them.

"Oh yeah, I think there's something more than just that," curse him for being able to read her, thanks a lot teacher training.

"Huuuhh" she let out an exasperated breath, "if you must know, Mum and Dad hit it rich and apparently, I'm not as important to them any more, as their thousands."

"That does sound like my sister, I wouldn't wish her company on my worst enemy."

"Uhhuh," She leaned back against the railings, arms crossed over her chest, eyes fixed on his. "I could tell her you said that, you know. "I don't think that she would be too _happy _ to learn that you lost me and I got captured."

Tommy watched her for a moment, "what do you actually want?"

"The truth," she said, "I want the truth."

"The truth about what?" Whatever Sammy wanted was completely lost on him.

"Anything," she pushed herself off of the railing and turned to face him again, hurt showing in her eyes, "everything. I'm sick of being lied to."

"Okay," Tommy spoke slowly, trying to process how to handle to situation. "What would you like to know first?"

"Why does my Mum hate you so much?" It was something that had been on her mind for a while now, so for Tommy to just chuckle at it in response made her slightly angry.

"I was expecting that one," at her glare, he continued. "Okay, well the truth is, I don't know. I haven't had a proper conversation with my sister for well over 16 years now. Even before that we were a bit distant."

Even though he seemed to be telling the truth, she just didn't believe him, as her next question was laced with scepticism, "if you and my Mum haven't had a 'proper conversation' for over a decade and a half. Then one, why was I sent here and two, why did you babysit me for like a week, when I was little."

Again Tommy chuckled, was she a joke to him. "The answer is that your Grandmother can be very persuasive when she wants to be." Sammy conceded, she knew how well her Grandma could win an argument. Tommy continued, "If it hadn't have been for your Grandma, Hayley and I would never have known about you, nor would we have known how to raise the boys after Emma died."

"Emma?"

"Yes, Emma, my other sister."

"Okay," Sammy said slowly, confusion showing on her face, "I've heard a lot of things, but you having a sister called Emma is not one of them." To tell the truth, she didn't actually know that much about her mother's family, apart from what her Grandma had told her.

"Come me, there some pictures of Emma in the spare room."

"wait, so you and Hayley got married 8 years ago and I'm only just hearing about this."

"Yes well you can blame your mother for that one," Tommy said pushing open the door to the spare room.

"Hhmm, yeah. I can believe that."

"Come on, it should be over here," Tommy had walked over to one of the boxes and was now sifting through its contents. Whatever he'd been looking for, he seemed to have found fairly quickly as he handed her a picture of a boy and girl.

"That's Emma there, she was about 13 when that was taken. Right after my parents adopted her and her brother." The boy struck at something in Sammy's mind, his face looked familiar. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm sure I've seen him somewhere before," she muttered to no one in particular, her face screwed up in thought.

"You met him when you were little, but you probably wouldn't remember him very well."

"He had longish dirty blonde hair and...there was a girl...with dark hair." Her voice was calm, even, as she spoke from old memories. "There was a picture..." She trailed off, trying to drag the name from the depth of her memory.

"The girl would be Hayley's half sister, Allison. She is da..."

"...Robert!" Sammy exclaimed suddenly interrupting her Uncle. "I think Grandma said he was called Robert...or at least something similar."

The next hour was spent with Sammy whatever questions came to her. "So only Hayley, Rob and Allison knew that you were a ranger. You didn't bother telling anyone else?"

"Well I suspect that my Mother knew, but as for the others, they didn't need to know and your mother was already in Wales by that point with children of her own. Hayley was carrying my son by that point and my brother and 'sister in law' and I, well the four of us were very close. It good having people you could trust."

Sammy pulled her knees up to her chest, "I wish I had people I could trust," she muttered.

Tommy gave her an incredulous look, "you do have people you can trust," he said softly.

"Oh yeah. Who? You and Hayley hate me, Trent's lost it and Conner, Ethan and Kira have..."

"Whoa whoa, hold up," he interrupted the teen's rant, "who said we hate you."

"Are you thick or just hard of hearing, cos I heard what you and Hayley said. _She's an egotisical, insolent little child, who needs to learn that the world doesn't revolve around her._"

"Look, Sam, I'm not saying that what you heard isn't true, but it was completely out of context." Tommy paused for a moment, "we were scare when we lost you. When you overheard our conversation, we just glad you were back and that you were safe."

"It didn't sound like you were glad."

"Come here," he held out a hand to her. Sammy didn't move, "Come on," he tried again. Sammy moved forward this time and ended up sitting on the floor next to him. "14 years ago Hayley and I lost our only child. We didn't know where he had gone or if we'd ever see him again. Trust me when I say that you cannot imagine how horrible it is to see your child disappear right in front of you and to be reminded everyday that it is your fault that he was taken."

"I...I'm sorry, I didn't know."

Tommy glanced at her, "don't worry about it." Pained. That would be the word that described how he looked. Not physically, no, more emotional pain than anything else.

She knew that look, she'd seen it many a time recently. "If you want to try and get Trent back, maybe this would help," she reached into her pocket and pulled out something, "I nicked this from that box that you told me to stay away from." Sat in the middle of her palm was a green Dino Gem.

* * *

**A/N-So what do you think? Sammy has a Dino Gem and Trent is Tommy and Hayley's son. For anyone who wants to know, a few years after Trent was taken, Emma and her partner James Bradley died and Tommy and Hayley adopted Hunter and Blake. Just so you know this will be fully explained in the prequel which I will post after I have completed this story.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N-Okay so here's Chapter 11. Hope you all enjoy it**

* * *

The plan had seemed good to begin with, fine it would have been easier if the white ranger hadn't gotten his hands on the Dino Egg in the first place, but stuff happens. Originally Conner was going to go get the Fossil Finder. That would've been good, Conner's annoying. Best to get rid of him now. But no, Tommy had told him to head home and that he'd get it himself. Great, just great.

From the moment that Tommy had made the decision, she knew that he wouldn't come back. It wasn't that she thought he would be killed. No, it was more like he wouldn't come back in a figurative sense, like part of him would be missing. All in all, she ended up being correct, although there wasn't really anything missing, more like something added.

"Well at least it's original," Sammy said. The four remaining Dino rangers were standing in a group, looking at what used to be the black ranger.

Conner turned to her, "Dr O is stuck in this stuff, and all you can say is that at it's original!"

Sammy shrugged, "well, it is. I mean how many people can actually say that they've been trapped in taffee." Obviously looking at the silver lining was rubbing her fellow rangers up the wrong way.

"Fossilisation," Ethan pronounced slowly, emphasising the word, "Sam. Not taffee."

Sammy shrugged, "looks like taffee."

"No it doesn't," the red ranger said.

"Yeah it does Conner"

"No it doesn't!"

Yeah it does!"

"Doesn't!"

"Does!"

"WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP!" Hayley yelled, interrupting the argument. "The White Ranger is back."

It was a good thing Hayley was there. Otherwise Reefside would've been destroyed, while two of its four remaining rangers argued about nothing of great importance.

The four rangers lined up. "Doesn't look like taffee," Conner hissed to green ranger. Who promptly elbowed him sharply in the ribs in response.

Needless to say the battle was a complete catastrophe. Had it not been for the new weapon that Hayley had created, there would have been four new brightly coloured burn marks left on the ground.

* * *

It was half past three in the morning and for once the Dino Lab was silent. So she just sat there, lost in thought. Tommy was encased in amber and would probably die if they tried to free him. What were they to do? What was _she _ to do? Tommy had become one of the few people she could trust. He had accepted her as a ranger, started training her. Hell, he had even taken her out of those stupid dance classes. He had done so much for her and she couldn't do anything to help him. No matter how many times she went over it in her head, the answer was clear. They needed Tommy back.

Hayley was struggling to stay calm, it was easy to see. Between running the Cybercafe and supporting the team during battle, she had barely any time left to try to free her husband. It wouldn't be so bad if there was someone else who could help her...wait, that was it. The other dino rangers may be useless with computers, but there were other teams out there.

After joining the team two weeks ago, Tommy had given her the numbers of a few other rangers whom she could call in case of emergencies. She grabbed her phone and started scrolling through the list. Carter...Dana...Ryan. Billy would be the best bet, but he was stuck on Aquitar. Wes...Eric...Jason. That was it! Jason would be able to help. He was one of her uncle's oldest friends and knew almost as many rangers, he would be able to spread the word and find someone who was tech savy.

* * *

**AN-Everyone enjoy?**


End file.
